During a doctor's treatment on lesions, especially during a surgeon's operation or a dentist's dental treatment, there is a need to record the images of the operation and treatment process, so as to record the operation process or to be used for education or research.
The traditional recording of medical images is performed by a single photographer with a hand-held camera device, just like a photographer shoots a documentary. However, there are many defects in this manner, for example, the single photographer has to be involved in the operation, and both the huge camera device and the photographer need to be sterilized. Moreover, the photographer has to shoot from a very close distance during the operation, and this may influence the doctor. Serious consequence will be caused if the hand-held device drops in the sterile area. On the other hand, since the shooting angle of the photographer is different from the viewing angle of the doctor, the recorded image may not be shot from the most ideal angle.
Currently, a head-wearing device for shooting medical images is proposed. This device is worn on the doctor's head and has one or two micro cameras so as to record the operation throughout. However, this device can also be used as power supply and memory, and hence has a heavy weight and a large volume. This goes against the doctor's free movement and the device's firm wear. In addition, since the micro camera itself has a limited resolution, the recorded images have a poor definition.